


Let's get Physical

by tally_hoed



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Locker Room Sex, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4664637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tally_hoed/pseuds/tally_hoed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt on exopromptmeme:</p><p>highs chool au where jongin is a male cheerleader determined to seduce the shorts off basketball captain kris.</p><p>+locker room or basketball court sex<br/>++if kris is gets all romantic after</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's get Physical

Kris knows that the majority of the female body at school want him. It isn’t narcissistic, it is simple fact (or so he tells himself). Unfortunately for them, none of them are quite his type. His denial of each confession has sparked a widespread rumour that he’s in a committed relationship with some foreign runway model, or something.

Only his best friend knows the truth. Not by choice either.  
(“Dicks over chicks, man.” Kris had drunkenly slurred before attempting to play tonsil hockey with a sober Chanyeol. The morning after had called for a proper explanation and ever since then, the younger had managed to make anal sex comments at every opportunity.)

Hiding his sexuality has never been a problem, simply copying the way his Neanderthal basketball buddies act (read: Park Chanyeol) and politely refusing any girl’s advances had gotten him through most of high school.  
Senior year presents a problem in the form of sophomore male cheerleader, Kai. Kris was secretly grateful for the addition of male cheerleaders, he could ogle til his heart was content and everyone would think he was just checking out the girls. Everything was sailing along fine until Kai had joined, in his too tight uniform and ever present smirk plastered to his face. The fact that they shared the same locker room didn’t help matters either. 

It had gotten to the point where Kris was paranoid that Kai knew about his sexuality. There were glances in the hallway and lingering touches accompanied by frequent taps on the ass when no one was looking. And Kris was ninety percent sure that the sophomore had been in charge of his spirit box as well. The cookies tasted great but Kris couldn’t get over the strangely phallic shaped icing on the cupcakes.   
After that, Kris went out of his way to avoid the kid. It was hard, because being the captain of the basketball team meant he had to collaborate with the head of the cheerleading squad on the various cheers. The captain, a pretty-boy senior named Luhan, happened to be best friends with Kai which resulted in him sticking to Luhan like glue.   
Being the captain also meant making an appearance at all the pre-game parties hosted by Luhan. 

He’s sitting by the pool, coke in hand (someone has to be a good influence after all) when Kai plonks down next to him. The smirk is there and god Kris just wants to kiss it off. 

“Are you excited for tomorrow?” They’re sitting so close that Kris is momentarily distracted by the heat radiating off of him. Kai pokes him in the side and grins at him.

“Sorry. Uh yeah, I guess? Should be an easy game. My counterpart is pretty short, so I should have an advantage.” He plays with his can, kicking his feet into the water and watching the ripples move out.

“Ah, I don’t know hyung. It’s not really the size that matters, but what you do with it.”  
Kris can feel himself turning red and he should be used to it, hanging around Chanyeol all the time but no. 

“I mean, you’re pretty big yeah but isn’t stamina what’s really important?”

There’s no denying the tone of his voice and when Kris turns to look at him, he’s met with dark eyes and full lips obstructing his vision. He freezes when Kai leans in and presses a firm kiss to his lips, a hand resting at the nape of his neck pulling him in. It takes a second for his brain to kick in, his body setting off fireworks at the swipe of Kai’s tongue across his bottom lip. When his brain chooses to restart it is set to full panic mode and he pushes the younger away, forgetting that they’re sitting next to the pool.   
Kris stays long enough to hear the splash of water before sprinting inside, grabbing Chanyeol and making a break for it. 

-

He thinks things are going to be awkward at the game, but Kai seems as feisty as ever walking around in the locker with his towel hung snug around his hips and throwing suggestive glances to the captain. Kris has to keep his head down in a poor attempt to avoid watching the stray beads of water trail down his back when he bends over in front of him, towel not doing much to cover him up.

Like he told Kai, his height gives him a definite advantage and it comes as a surprise to no one when he leads his team to victory. The cheerleaders run onto the court to pass out water bottles along with some hugs and Kris finds himself with an armful of Kai, grinning up at him with his hips pressed tight to Kris’ groin.   
He’s gone as quickly as he came and it leaves Kris to wonder if he imagined it all. 

-

For the next week, Kris goes straight home from practice in the hopes of avoiding the object of his desire in the showers. He can only imagine the kinds of things he would do to the younger if they were left alone for too long. Going out of his way to avoid him in the halls has Chanyeol continuously teasing him about his crush.

“You’ve turned into a girl, noona.” He says at lunch. They’re eating on the court, taking their time because Kris has a free period after lunch and Chanyeol just really wants to avoid Biology. The bell rings and Chanyeol grumbles, taking his sweet ass time dusting himself off and getting his bag to sit properly on his shoulders. He salutes Kris before leaving, the shutting of the door echoing in the empty room.   
Kris plays around for a while, enjoying the emptiness and seclusion. He figures throwing the ball around will take his mind off Kai, but instead it’s all he can think about. It’s not like he even needs to convince himself that the younger wants him, he had kissed him and even after being pushed into a pool for it had still flirted unabashedly with Kris. 

The ball misses the hoop and Kris thinks screw it, giving up and heading to the showers. He dumps his stuff in a cubicle and grabs a towel before heading to the shower. There’s water running but it definitely doesn’t cover up the sounds of someone jerking off. He crinkles his nose and debates coming back later but he really can’t afford to miss Art again and begrudgingly trudges into a shower slot. The noises start to pick up and as Kris turns on the water he hears his name being moaned.

And that voice, he could pick it anywhere. 

The heat pooling in his stomach eggs him on to confirm his suspicions and he finds himself peering into the stall emitting the noise. Sure enough his eyes are set upon a naked Kai, water running down his tanned back, head tilted in the midst of jerking himself off.   
It doesn’t take much for Kris to decide to go join him, just a breathy whimper to set off his cock and he’s standing right behind Kai, placing his hands on sinful hips.  
There’s no startled jump or high pitched scream coming out so it’s obvious to Kris that Kai knew he was there. The younger simply turns around and gives Kris a wide smile.

“Took you long enough.” 

Something akin to a growl escapes his throat and he hides his embarrassment by pressing his lips firmly to Kai’s. He reciprocates immediately by winding his arms around Kris’ body and pulling them flush together. Kris lets out a groan as his erection gains friction and moves them back so Kai is trapped between him and the wall.  
The need for air gives them a break and Kris takes the opportunity to clear his Kai-induced euphoria.

“What do you want?” 

Kai looks at him with a confused expression before his trademark smirk breaks out.  
“You, obviously.” He leans in close, standing on his toes to reach Kris’ ear.  
“I want you to fuck me.”

It comes as no surprise to Kris when Kai places a small bottle of lube in his hands.

“You’ve been planning this?” He asks as he slowly teases the younger, before sliding a finger in.

“Yes but ahh, I’d hoped you would figure it out earlier.” His voice is all breathy and lost and it sends the blood pooling to Kris’ groin.   
It doesn’t take long before he’s stretched and ready for Kris, grinding into him and biting out a choked more into his neck.  
He lifts the younger up and Kai wraps his legs around his waist while dropping wet kisses over his face. It’s an off gesture of affection considering Kris figured all he wanted was a fuck, but he returns the favour, dropping kisses on his nose, forehead and cheek.   
He kisses him full on the mouth as he thrusts in, swallowing the sounds that spill from Kai’s lips. The sound of the shower covers them but Kris can still hear every noise he pulls from Kai and it drives him to move quicker, hips slapping up quick and hard into tight heat.  
In the midst of the pleasure of feeling Kai restrict around him he feels a slight pain in his neck and moans when he realises he had been bitten. Kai licks over the marks, arms tightening around Kris’ shoulders as Kris finally hits his prostate.

“Oh fuck, touch me.” His words are punctuated with gasps as Kris picks up the pace.

“Use your manners.” He whispers right into Kai’s ear, grinning when he feels the younger shudder in his arms.

“Hyung please. Please touch me.” It comes out whiny and god Kris didn’t know he liked the needy ones but the sound of it drives him crazy. Snaking a hand between their bodies he matches the pace of jerking Kai off to his hips thrusting in and out.  
All too soon Kai is coming, back arching and screaming out Kris’ name like some prayer. The way his body reacts drives Kris to completion as well, his hips stuttering before he comes deep inside Kai. They stay slumped against the wall for a while as they come down from their highs, Kai’s legs barely keeping their hold around Kris’ waist. 

When Kris finally pulls out he helps Kai stand up and drags him under the shower to clean them both off. Kai’s looking at him with dark eyes and even after what they had just done, Kris thinks he looks younger like this and suddenly feels guilty.

“I’m sorry for pushing you into the pool.” He smooths Kai’s fringe back, trailing his fingers down his jaw before placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

“It’s okay, I probably shouldn’t have kissed you like that. You just wouldn’t take a hint and I had to get your attention somehow.” Kai’s eyes are apologetic and it’s all Kris can do to stop from kissing the sadness out of him.

“You’ve always had my attention. I just didn’t know exactly what you wanted.” Even Kris can hear the hesitant question in his words and he cringes at how he sounds.

Kai lets out a laugh, his breath dancing across Kris’ chest.  
“I want you to fuck me in the showers after everyone has gone home. I want you to look at me, only me, during the half-time show and I want you to let me blow you when you win a game.”  
Kris nods, he knew it was just a sex thing for Kai but the knowledge does nothing to suppress the sinking feeling in his gut.

“But I also want you to hold my hand in the hallways, make me feel better when I feel like shit and I want to be the one you run to every time you win the game.” His voice gets progressively softer and Kris has to strain to hear it, but once he does it’s like his heart is trying to escape his chest and jump into the palm of Kai’s hands.

As they dry each other off and attempt to get dressed (it’s hard when Kai won’t stop kissing him) Kris can’t help but feel excited. He knows it’s not love and whatever they have might be difficult to manage but he finally has someone he can be himself around, someone that could give him a future. And that someone also happened to be extremely good looking and flexible.


End file.
